fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 03 - Descent - The L
Interval 03 - Descent - The L is the third and final part of Interval 03 in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. It begins after the Point Man makes it to the opposite side of the train station from where he came in. There, he fights his way through numerous Replica Forces, all the while being aided by Alma Wade. Initial Brief SITUATION: The Replicas have pursued you underground, cutting you off at every turn in an attempt to trap you. Jin Sun-Kwon has not made contact in several hours. Replica forces are moving large quantities of supplies to an unknown destination. Exact content of the shipments remains unknown. MISSION: Exit the subway system and proceed towards the medical center. Walkthrough You will see some flashing lights generated by Alma and hear some talk from Replicas, but ignore them. Turn a corner and you will see Alma's adult form as she closes a nearby set of gates. Head towards the gates and go through a door to the right. There will be weapons and ammunition in this room, so be sure to stock up. The next room has 3 Replicas. Once you've killed them, a fourth Replica will appear from the direction of the gates. Kill him and go through the gates. Pick up the Medkit and the MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher, then head through the next door. You will be attacked by a group of Replicas, and once they are all down, a Replica REV8 Leviathan will appear. Use the rocket launcher to bring it down, and then go scavenge what loot is waiting for you. Two Replicas will appear on your left, so be prepared. Deal with them, and then head through the doors they just came through. Head through two sets of doors, picking up Medkits as you go. Through the door on your right will be several Replicas, you can either rush them or try to stun them with a grenade. Once you've mopped up, pick up the grenade and RPL Submachinegun, break open the nearby grate, and drop down through it. Climb the ladder, heading towards the security monitors. You will see Paxton Fettel, but ignore him. Pull the switch to open the gates, and be prepared for a surprise attack from the end of the hall. Quickly shoot out the power box on your right, and then take out anyone who isn't killed by the ensuing electricity surge. Go to the left to see a mysterious shadow breaking a light bulb, then return and go down the staircase on the right. Go all the way to the end to hear strange breathing noises, then go through the door to the left of the deceased Delta Force soldier. Head right and kill a Replica, then take out his three friends who will suddenly explode into the room. Pick up the loot and go through the door on your left. Head to the left and keep going until you run into a party of Replicas. Take out the Replica Heavy Armor first, then clean up the rest. Make sure to pick up the nearby Medkits and Rocket Launcher as soon as the battle has ended, as well as any extra loot you find. Go right and enter the grate, then keep crawling until you hit a deadend. Alma will make the pipe expand, and you can move on from there. Any route you take will lead to the same place, so long as you don't drop yourself directly into a fire. When you reach the exit, a Replica will come at you, but Alma will appear and kill him for you. Crawl out of the pipe and head into the machine room. Climb down the ladder to get another Medkit. Going back up the ladder and into the nearby office will gain you another Medkit. Head into the bloody room, turn left, and go through the door on the right, where you'll see adult Alma. Collect the Armor Vest and then head back into the bloodied room, where you need to flip the switch controlling the gates. Then go right, until you meet a very noticeable door. Replica Assassins will attack you once you enter the room. Use Slow-Mo to take them out, then jump over a fallen bookcase to move on. Head through two more doors and then you'll be in a long hallway where you'll again see Alma's adult form. Go through the next door on the right, then through another door to find yourself back in the subway again. Then go left, up the stairs, and through the gates you just opened. Go into the train, turn right, and head through the open door to end the level. Category:Extraction Point intervals Category:Extraction Point walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs